


Beautiful

by Jayenator565, Vyndanion



Series: Confused Lexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Indra is smart, i am high on cough medicine so expect those last tags to disappear, lexa appreciates that, oh O, she's greatful, she's loyal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyndanion/pseuds/Vyndanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Skaikru words and sayings still confuse the Commander of the thirteen clans. Thankfully Octavia is there to help explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

~~This was hell~~. Ok scratch that this was the embodiment of all things wrong with the world...Fine maybe that was a bit overdramatic but shovelling the horse droppings out of the royal stables in Polis was not how she envisioned she’d be spending her day. What even makes a stable royal anyway? Looks just like all the other fucking stables she had to construct when Indra first took her on as  a Seken. Just this one was bigger with more horses that were apparently better breed and somehow that warranted that said horses should not be made to stand near that which was just excavated from their own buttholes for longer than 2 hours. And who was being made to shovel this literal shit? Octavia fucking Blake.

 

In other words ‘fuck me’ seemed to be the mantra of the day.

 

So of course since she couldn’t physically take out her anger even if she wanted to because Indra was just one level below the embodiment of intimidation that was Heda, (and she’d most likely get her ass handed to her I mean let’s be real, she may have turned into an awesome ninja warrior compared to the other Skaikru but she still had plenty to learn), but Indra also happened to have disappeared soon after doling out her job. And ok maybe it could have been a lot worse and maybe she sorta deserved the position she was currently in but how was she to know that poking fun at what she thought was a child’s drawing would lead to her offending one of the Trikru generals? Not her fault he lacked Lincoln and Clarke’s artistic spirit given talent. So she could either battle for the butthurt man’s honor, though considering it would have been a fight to the death she could see how Lincoln wasn't too keen on that option, or she would suffer whatever punishment her warrior, Indra saw fit to bestow upon her. So yeah…

 

 _‘Fuck me and fuck Indra for making me deal with this_ literal _shit.’_

 

“Miserable...Indra...fucking bitch.”

 

“Bitch?”

 

“Aaahhh!”

 

Octavia screeched, clutching the used shovel in front of her as a weapon. Thank the spirits she hadn’t actually lashed out in her surprise or she may have met a fate worse than death if she had managed to get horse manure on the Commander’s clothes and sash.

 

“He-he-Heda.” She managed to squeeze out of her mouth in time with the frantic pounding of her heart.

“Okteivia.” Lexa eyed the foul smelling shovel warily, communicating with just a glance until Octavia got a hint and lowered it onto the ground and washed up her hands by a nearby faucet.

 

“Ehem, Heda...Uh...did you require anything?”

 

Lexa nodded, adjusting her stance so she stood taller, she seemed almost stiffer in Octavia’s opinion yet her eyes looked everywhere but directly at her. Almost like she was nervous. Or at least that’s what the young brunette would be thinking if she could read the Commander of the 13 clans as easily as a certain Wanheda could. No rather, Octavia was still barely recovered from her earlier fright and was more thankful that the Commander’s trademark glare wasn’t fully turned on her

 

“As you know Okteivia I am still unaccustomed to many of the Skaikru terms. Tell me, what did you mean when you referred to Indra, my most trusted general, as a, bye-itch I believe you said?”

 

**_‘You bitch! I’ll kill you!’_ **

 

There was only one other time the Commander could recall when she had heard that same word used for her months prior and she had never thought to ask what it meant till now, mostly because she was a bit busy with the Ice Nation and the City of Light and Clarke’s great need for a bath.

 

Lexa watched curiously as the shorter girl seemed to visibly pale, then again even she as Heda would do the same as a gust of wind from outside reminded them of exactly where they were standing to have this conversation.

 

She used her hand to gesture them through the doors of the stable and into the now dimming Polis sunset.

 

“So...this word?”

 

“Uuuhhhh….well actually it’s bitch, pronounced like buh-itch, and what it means is. Well what it is um…”

 

It took a while for Octavia to sputter the words out of her mouth but once she was done she was very much relieved to see Lexa seemed as stoic as usual. That was a good sign yeah?

 

She nodded at the Seken and went on her way. Octavia slumped in relief, that was until she heard the voices of the Commander greet her warrior.

 

“Heda.”

 

“Indra...you are looking quite bitchy today.”

 

The young brunette warrior blanked and began to shovel in earnest until a fuming Indra walked into the stables. Oh she was in for it now

  


\--

  


“Clarke.”

 

“Lexa.”

 

The blonde smirked from her seat, perched on a stool, hands covered in chalk and charcoal from the sticks lined on the desk in front of her. She sighed, just a few more adjustments were needed.

 

The drawing she did to commemorate her mother’s birthday was nearly done. It was a rather large drawing of her, her father and her mother lounging on a weekend in front of the holoscreen in their old living area on the Ark.

She smiled fondly at the memory and even more fondly at the arms that embraced her from behind and the lips that timidly pecked the side of her head. Not too long ago Clarke would have scoffed at the mere idea of there being a time where she wasn’t still filled with anger for the betrayal she felt from the woman she loved.

 

But time and circumstance had allowed them both to heal in new ways and help mend one another’s hearts. With the new era of peace Lexa could more than afford to choose with her heart for a change and she jumped at the opportunity once Clarke had admitted she was no longer angry with her.

 

“Did you have fun putting the warriors in their place _hodness_?”

 

The blonde could practically feel the grin spilling forth from plump lips as her Commander began an avid tale of the prowess she exhibited in the training pits that morning.

 

Lexa was more than willing to talk for ages about the techniques she had applied and quick thinking that allowed her to beat an opponent more than twice her size, or at least she usually was but maybe she had been rambling on for a bit too long as the woman in her arms had turned to face her and began to eagerly press kisses against her smooth neck.

 

The commander breathed a contented sigh, tightening her grip on curvy hips and tilting her head back, allowing Clarke to continue as she wished uninhibited.

 

It wasn’t long before Clarke was nudging her hands gradually down her neck, sliding down her shoulders until the regal Commander jacket fell in a pool behind her and their lips finally met in a slow and sensual kind of dance reminiscent of their first time all those months ago in the Commander’s tent.

 

Lexa lightly moaned feeling Clarke’s lips sucking marks just by her collar bone, “Mmmm, perhaps we can move this to the bed bitch.”

 

“...”

 

Clarke stopped her ministrations and took a step back face perplexed. Lexa too looked at her confused.

 

“Is there something wrong bitch?”

  
  


\--

  
  


“...Heda.”

 

“Indra.”

 

The loyal general wisely held her tongue. “Perhaps I can stop by later.” she responded, seeing the Commander’s slight pout and apparent redness on her right cheek in the shape of a palm. The fact that she seemed to have been sleeping on the couch in her living quarters was not lost on the warrior.

 

“It’s quite fine Indra. You had a question for me?”

 

“Er, yes I was simply wondering why Octavia’s punishment in the stables was lengthened..and why she was made to be a live target for the young gonas to practise their archery?”

 

“...”

 

“I am sure whatever the reason it was a good one...I’m just going to.” As Indra inched precariously to her only exit from the Commander’s room.

 

“Indra.”

 

She stood stalk still and tensed watching Lexa stand and reach a hand to grasp the older woman’s shoulder.

 

“Bitch...does not have a meaning that is extremely similar to a person being beautiful. In fact, most see it as offensive.”

  
With that the Commander left to slump into her makeshift bed and Indra left to have a stern talk with her Seken. Oh she was lucky it was only the little gonas using her as target practice.

**Author's Note:**

> @confusedlexa: Octavia told me bitch was another word for beautiful. So I do not understand why Clarke slapped me.
> 
> @confusedlexa: It definitely does not mean beautiful
> 
> So me and Vyndanion are combining our crazyiness into a fluffy (hopefully) funny (also hopefully) clexa series based on @confusedlexa's tweets and before you ask yes we did get permission from the awesome account holder. Confusedlexa, thank you again for letting us do this, we are gonna have way too much fun with your amazing tweets.
> 
> Nontu me and Vyn would like to thank you for the use of your couch


End file.
